Glacier left behind
by Ginny994
Summary: Mitsuko is a young woman from the village hidden under the glacier. After years of living her life in the safety of her home, she decides to give it a try and explore the world of the ninjas on her own. How will her story go on and will she meet our favourite ninjas? Genre: mostly adventure/friendship. Maybe there will be some romance in later chapters but no promise.


This is the first story I've written in a long time, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So why not write it down.  
As you might realize, I am not a native speaker but because I only watch Naruto with English subs (sometimes when I'm lazy I watch it dubbed) I don't want to write in German. I do my best to not make too many mistakes (spell and grammarcheck etc) but maybe there still are some little mistakes left. (Please tell me but don't get mad okay?)  
I hope you like the story :) Have fun!

To be honest, the village hidden in the glacier can be quite a shitty place. As the name says, it is hidden _inside_ a glacier. Yes, the fact that our village is surrounded by thick and icy walls makes it very safe but it also has its downsides. One of them is the absence of sunlight. Our halls are lighted by fluorescent tubes all day. The dim light can be quite depressing sometimes. But enough with the complaining, the story is going to start.

Right now my team and four others are on glacier duty. Our job is infusing our giant home-glacier with our chakra to make it 1)invisible for strangers (that never come. Heck we're living on the damn North Pole) and 2) make it resistant to enemy attacks (note:barely anyone even knows we live here).

My job right now is very boring, to say the least. boring yet exhausting. I have to get up in the morning at eight and fall back into my bed twelve hours later completely drained of my chakra. But this job also has some good things to it too. Glacier duty is one of the few jobs you can get in this village that can be done outside. Letting your eyes wander over the huge and icy plains and the snow-covered mountains far behind is really calming. The peaceful scenery and the sunlight makes up for the horrendous amounts of used chakra and the bad payment.

There are different techniques to do my job. Some people use huge blasts of chakra, infuse it in the glacier and wait for it to be restored others set free tiny impulses in a unique rhythm and I just place my hand on the icy surface and let the chakra flow. This works best for me, I don't have to concentrate on what I am doing and it gets the job done. Plus I can read while at work.

"Mitsuko get in, the next shift is coming!" I heard the voice of my teammate Sadao come from the entrance under the glacier. I must have dozed off a little. Stretching my aching body I stood up and let my joints pop back into place. Savoring the last rays of sunlight I'd be getting for today I jumped from my platform and met up with my friend. His dark brown hair was falling into his face and I could see small drops of sweat running down his forehead. He was still quite new to glacier duty and didn't have the best chakra control yet, so he was totally exhausted.  
I hugged him and my other teammate Emiko goodbye and walked home. The endless halls underneath the glacier led me to our library. This was the only place where I could kind of stay in touch with the outside world (I even learned that there was an outside world from here). The library was huge. High stone walls covered in endless bookshelves. The small lady who was the librarian knew me quite well and even let me borrow the usually unborrowable books.

From those books I've learned that there were other villages all over the world and that their definition of being a ninja differed quite a lot from ours. They had different kinds of hierarchical structures, different jobs and were trained in a completely different way.  
Learning this has made me discontent with our life under the glacier. Staying hidden all our lives and never getting to know the outside world seemed so boring and pointless. I wanted to live the lives of the ninjas I read about in my books, I wanted to train, learn new jutsus and go on missions with my team.  
In our village, there are several kinds of jobs. Some are for security (glacier duty and guard posts etc), some for food supply (hunting, caring for the few plants that grow under the glacier) and some are manufacturing jobs (ice carvers, sewing etc.). Apart from that, the life is really boring. We are a village that gets its safety from being totally excluded from the outside world and I am less than chuffed with that.

Every now and then owls arrive and drop off packages at the guard posts. The books in those packages contain stories, legends and current information about what is happening in the rest of the world. Those books were the reason I first thought about leaving my home and exploring the world on my own.

Strolling through the bookshelves I reached the section with ninja techniques. I've read most of the books here in the last few years and tried to gather up as much information as possible.  
"Young lady!", it was Kim the librarian, "you do know that this part of the library is forbidden for the villagers, do you?"  
I stopped looking at the books in front of me and turned around.  
"Good evening Kim. I'm just looking around..." I flashed her my most winning smile.  
She rolled her eyes but blinked at me. "Aaah, why should I stop you from reading those books"  
My smile grew only wider, "Thank you so much, Kim!"  
She huffed and blew a strand of long, gray hair out of her face before turning around and shooting me a small grin. "You've always wanted to know so much girl. I know it is forbidden but such a thirst for knowledge should be encouraged" Kim walked away humming a little happy melody. The old librarian always was one of my few allies when it came to the outside world.  
I stuffed a book about nin, gen and taijutsu and a world map in my bag and left the library. If everything goes the way I've planned, this would be the last night I would spend under the damn glacier. 


End file.
